


Hell is Immortality

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff's been an immortal for a long time. That doesn't mean it stops hurting when someone he loves dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell is Immortality

            Geoff sat back in his chair, relaxing in the warm summer evening. Texas had been his home for a few years now. He liked it here, liked spending time with coworkers and wife. Sure, it was exhausting pretending like he ever really got hurt or pretending like he had _only_ been around for some forty-odd years, but he could always tell Griffon his past as if it were just a fantastic dream he had one night.

            _I wonder where I’ll go next_. Soon, as in as soon as he hit about fifty or so, he was going to have to go further into the process of appearing older. For now it was a bit of makeup here or there and a tired look on his face. The exhaustion wasn’t new. Being immortal was exhausting. But, unlike vampires or any of that shit, he didn’t have to kill to continue surviving. He just had to keep from getting caught.

            He still wasn’t sure whether the immortality granted to him so many years ago was a blessing or a curse. An animal had mauled him when he was still a truly young adult. He found his way to a village healer, and she had taken him in. When the infection seemed to begin to spread, she offered him a choice. He could gamble with his life or he could be certain. If he wanted to stay, he had to understand he would never die.

            To his young mind, that had only ever been a blessing. But now that he was older, he could see the true duality of it. Yes, he could not die and he had all the time in the world to make discoveries. On the other hand, everyone he loved died around him. The healer was still around—he would go to see her roughly every century—but he’d long ago lost family and friends. It took him a long time to realize that any companion he had would be temporary. The healer had refused him so many times that he never thought of asking anymore.

            “We survive because we are rare,” she’d said. He’d wanted to throw something, to express anger at all of the bullshit he had to suffer through, but he knew it was ultimately his fault. He chose this life, chose to spend eternity walking the Earth. And so, he would.

            A scream broke him out of his memories. It sounded like Griffon. Fear made his blood run cold as he raced into the house. He found her in a pool of her own blood on the kitchen floor. The attacker hadn’t made it out the door yet, and Geoff grabbed him by the collar. The man tried to hack and slash at Geoff’s arms with a kitchen knife, but it was to no avail.

            Geoff knocked the man out, careful to control himself. He called 911 and hid the man in the basement, knowing he would be secure in the safe room. It locked from the outside, in case of an event like this. There would be time to deal with him.

            The next few days passed quickly but slowly at the same time. Griffon passed away in the hospital; the stab wound had sliced through an artery and they just couldn’t stop the bleeding in time. Geoff couldn’t help but blame himself. Still, he kept his resolve. He would grieve openly, but plan in secret.

            He took some time off work and spent it in the house. At first, it was spent moping around and wishing that Griffon were there again. She’d been one of the best loves of his long, long life, and now he would have to spend the rest of it without her. _This is the problem with mortals. They’re so fragile, so frail_.

            Still, he made his way down to the basement. Each night, he picked something new. The first night, he ripped the man’s fingernails off, relishing in the screams and blood. The second, he poured boiling water over his legs and watching the flesh strip from the bones. The third, he callously dumped salt in the wounds and laughed as the man begged for an end to his life. Geoff would never leave until the man passed out. He didn’t give a fuck if the man died down there or not; he’d murdered Geoff’s wife and now he would suffer.

            Tonight, he carried a sledgehammer downstairs. The man could probably use a little less mobility. He was getting antsy and trying to dart out of the room.

            Geoff mercilessly smashed the man’s feet, listening to the sickening cracks and laughing as the man howled anew. Geoff couldn’t help enjoying himself. He could certainly see the appeal of being a serial killer now. The power that came with being in control of someone else's life, especially a lowlife like this asshole, was intoxicating.

Just before the man passed out from the pain and blood loss, he croaked out a question. “How long are you gonna keep doing this, you fuck?”

Geoff smirked as he stepped out of the room and closed the door. “I’ve got all the time in the world, buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't initially where I was going to take or leave this fic, but I think it worked out fairly well! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
